An electrical connector generally denotes a connection appliance for electrically connecting electric wires, circuits, devices, or a combination thereof. That is, the electrical connector connects two or more objects to each other to achieve the desired result of electric transmission as electrical appliances.
The electrical connector is a component that can be disposed at an end of the electric wire to repeatedly connect and disconnect electricity. With the progress of civilization, information communication products such as a computer, an automobile, and an electric home appliance are being invented and developed. Accordingly, the electrical connector serves as a high-speed connection system in addition to the normal function in which operates a machine through the electric transmission. Thus, the electrical connector has a significant effect on performance of the machine, and is widely used for the electrical appliances that can be operated by using the electricity.
The electrical connector can be easily assembled in itself to simplify a manufacturing process of an electronic product. Also, the electrical connector can allow a broken-down component of the electronic product to easily replace a now component, thereby easily maintaining and repairing the electronic product. In addition, the electrical connector connects the new component to an existing system to allow an engineer to easily design the electronic product.
A general structure of the electrical connector will now be described. The electrical connector commonly includes a connection terminal including connectors (portions of the connection terminal connected to an external printed circuit board) and a body for protecting the connector and the connection terminal.
The connection terminal is an electrically connected portion for performing a function of the electrical connector. Since the connection terminal must be electrically connected, the connection terminal is formed of a metal material to conduct the electricity.
The connection terminal is divided into a female part and a male part according to their shapes. Also, the two parts must be coupled to each other in order to perform a function thereof. The parts are accurately engaged to smoothly conduct the electricity.
The female part is called a socket connector, and the male part is called a pin connector. The socket connector and the pin connector are inserted into the electrical connector to conduct the electricity when the electrical connector is coupled.
The body serving as a cloth of the connection terminal protects the connection terminal against external environments such as pressure, heat, and cutting to smoothly perform the electrical connection that is a proper function of the connection terminal. Also, the body performs an insulation function in order to prevent the electrical connection portion from being electrically shorted with another connection portion.
Thus, the body is formed of a resin such as a plastic that is representative insulation material. The body includes a cover and a housing which are engaged with each other. The cover and the housing are coupled to each other to constitute the body.
A conventional electrical connector for a printer ink cartridge has a various contact types and shapes. When the ink cartridge is frequently inserted and withdrawn into/from the electrical connector, a connection terminal of the electrical connector is pushed in an upward or downward direction and a left or right direction. As a result, a fatigue load is generated in the connection terminal of the electrical connector, and thus, the connector of the connection terminal are depressed to change their shapes. Also, a restoring force of the connection terminal manufactured using a general press molding process is easily lost. In addition, due to various structural facts with respect to the electrical connector, a connection defect of the electrical connector frequently occurs.
The conventional electrical connector for the printer ink cartridge has various connection types and various shapes of the connector. Since the connection terminal is generally manufactured by bending a plate spring, the restoring force of the connection terminal is reduced by up/down/right/left movements and an impact strength of an object to be connected when the connection terminal is connected to the object such as a socket or the cartridge, thereby frequently causing the connection defect. Also, an assembly defect between the connection terminal and the connector housing frequently causes. In addition, the socket connector of the connection terminal is frequently separated from the connection terminal.